charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Coop
Personality and Skill Category:Megas XLR characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Extreme Strength Category:Fat characters Being a very laid back and care-free person, Coop displays that he doesn't look before he leaps, aside from the things which he loves, which are food, music, bowling, gaming, television and anything that involves him being entertained. Unlike Jamie, he shows very little interest in the opposite gender. Shown to be very persistent on getting what he wants, Coop would focus on fixing the problem and won't back away until the very end, regardless on how dangerous or immature it might be. Shown more than once to have a passion for music, his singing often does not result in a good reaction. He dreamed of being a wrestler, but couldn't compete in such as his body limited him, at least without a giant robot. Being famous was an ambition, just the thought of having his own action figure made his eyes sparkle. Coop can be extremely blatant, loudmouthed, thoughtless, foolhardy and blind that all his actions usually result in consequences. Often underestimated physically, Coop has proved to have a lot of strength due to his weight, giving him a better body balance for certain situations such as managing to swing an extra large wrench for more than ten swings, and smashing his window door with a packing punch. However, when it comes to stamina, that's where Coop's weakness enters. Being an overweight adult limits his body to running and dancing, which usually ends up with him extremely exhausted. As pilot of M.E.G.A.S, his true strength shines. Since he completely modified Megas for full optimization of gaming consoles, he is able to control it as if he was playing a video game, allowing him to take his gaming skill to fuller potential. Usually upgrading Megas every few days, he comes up with new modifications to destroy anybody who stands in his way. However, these modifications aren't always labeled correctly, might backfire, and some of them might not work, which usually goes to show how clumsy and carefree Coop can be. Nevertheless, he ends up finding the right button in the end. Some of his modifications are used so often that they even get names (such as "Save Jamie" lever). Coop doesn't really look for trouble, trouble looks for him. As Coop progresses on with his casual life, certain enemies coming to Earth try to destroy it for their own self reason. In certain situations, Coop has to travel outside of Earth to solve an issue, often leading into more trouble. When he's tired of talking, and wanting to end the fight, Coop has a tendency to recklessly assault the target with the plethora of weapons in M.E.G.A.S's arsenal. However, despite Coop's good intentions, the result of his actions usually proves even more devastating than the problem he tries to eliminate in the process. Albeit the fact that Coop shows various traits of recklessness and foolishness, he is shown to be a strategic planner, as shown in the series finale, where he devises a plan to trap his evil counterpart between dimensions. This shows that although Coop does not think straight, he does seem to show some intellectual thinking when in dire situations. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Characters